Two Worlds, One Family
by fanwriter1245
Summary: Based on the fan theory that Elsa, Anna, and Tarzan are siblings! Elsa and Anna travel to Africa and find themselves in deep trouble, only to be saved by a mysterious man. Then the two girls find something in his possession that will change their lives forever.
1. Travel Plans

**I've wanted to see a fanfiction for this for the longest time, but no one wrote it, so I had to take matters into my own hands! Honestly, I'm pretty pleased with how this turned and I think it's a reasonable way for Elsa and Anna to find about their sibling.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>"Come on, Elsa!" Anna pleaded. "You need a vacation!"<p>

"I'm sorry, Anna. But as queen, it is my duty to stay with my people," Elsa said firmly, but with a smile.

"You've been working so hard ever since you became queen. You just need a little break!"

"Who will watch the castle while I'm gone?"

"Not me, because I'm going with you wherever it is you're going! Kristoff can watch the kingdom! He's going to have to anyway once we're married soon. Everyone's been teaching him about how to run the country, and trust me, he knows what he's doing."

"Anna…"

"Please, Elsa? We need this. I know it'll help both of us."

"Well…there's some work I've needed done in Africa."

Anna looked confused. "What? What would you possibly need in Africa?"

"There are some herbs I need for some mixtures that only grow there. These mixtures are healing spices and other things that are needed for exports and trade. Perhaps…we can go get them ourselves."

"A jungle expedition?!" Anna squealed.

Elsa laughed warmly. "I suppose so. Alright, Anna, you win. I will prepare our travel arrangements and announce our departure. We must have the best travel crew on hand. After all, the jungle is not safe and no matter how tough you think we are, or how powerful my magic is, we will need protection."

"Whatever you say!" Anna squealed again and tightly hugged her sister before bounding off through the castle halls.

Little did they know what they were about to get themselves into.

* * *

><p>"Okay, and you know what to do if we get an import?" Elsa asked Kristoff as she prepared to board the ship.<p>

"Yes, your highness."

"And you know what to do if there's a problem with the townspeople? We've had some arguments going on lately."

"Yes, Elsa, stop worrying. I know what to do, and I have Kai and Gerda with me if anything goes seriously wrong."

"Okay, I believe you. I'm trusting you to lead the country well."

"Elsa, stop torturing him," Anna giggled. "He'll do just fine."

"I'll miss you," Kristoff said as he took Anna into his arms.

"And I'll miss you. Don't worry. We'll be back before you can say 'I hope they're okay.'"

"I hope I don't have to say that."

The engaged couple looked at each other lovingly and shared a good-bye kiss. Kristoff released her from his hold and she boarded the ship after her sister.

The townspeople waved them off as the ship sailed further and further into the distance.

"Anna?" Elsa said. "I must confess I'm a little nervous about traveling. After what happened to Mother and Father."

"Don't worry, Elsa, we'll be fine. Besides, if the waters get rough, you can freeze them!"

Elsa laughed lightly. "I suppose you're right."


	2. Saving Elsa

They sailed for weeks before finally stopping right in front of a landmass that was filled with beautiful lush jungle and looked more beautiful than it did dangerous. But Elsa was not fooled by its beauty and she, Anna, and their bodyguard prepared to go ashore and find what Elsa needed after setting up their camp.

Their bodyguard told them not to wander too far off alone and to stay close to the camp at all times.

Anna, of course, refused to listen. Before their bodyguard and Elsa awoke in the morning, Anna snuck out of the tent and began to explore the vast and beautiful jungle. This was the first time she had ever been anywhere other than Arendelle and she was going to spend every waking moment in this beauty.

When Elsa awoke, she was horrified to find Anna's sleeping place empty and cold. Panicked, she wandered away from the camp alone in search of her sister.

"Anna!" she called. "Anna, where are you? Answer me!"

Elsa grew more desperate by the second and she was scared. She didn't know what happened to Anna and if she was okay or not.

Then she became scared for herself. She realized she was completely lost in the jungle and had no idea where to go to find her camp. She knew this trip was a bad idea.

Suddenly, she whipped around at the sound of low growling. She found to her horror that there was a lion eyeing her, determined to make her his next meal. Elsa held her hands up in front of her, ready to throw ice at it, but she didn't want to harm an innocent animal. He didn't know the difference. He just wanted to eat. She felt her hands grow colder as ice threatened to spew from them. But her heart was too big and she couldn't throw the blast at the poor animal. It lunged for her and she closed her eyes and whipped up her hands when she heard a grunt in front of her. She opened her eyes to find…well, a man. A half-naked man was in front of her. He had wild long brown hair, and his skin was tan, drenched by the sun's rays. She didn't know what she was scared of more: the lion or the wild man. If he was defending her, surely he didn't want to hurt her. Or maybe he was saving her because he wanted to eat her himself.

Ever so quietly, she tried to back away, but ended up cornered by trees and rocks. If she tried to move anymore, surely one of them would notice her and come after her.

The man didn't kill the lion but commanded it to go away after he had fought with it for a while.

Then he turned to her. She looked back at him with wide eyes and noticed that he was looking at her kindly, like he was afraid for her…or of her. He slowly approached her, holding his hands in front of him to show her he meant no harm.

Before she could say anything, he grabbed her by the waist, grabbed a vine, and they were swinging through the air. Elsa completely lost her voice. She didn't know what was going to happen to her now or where this man was taking her. And she still didn't know what had happened to Anna.

She arrived at a tree house, that was impressive considering the circumstances, and the man set her down. She instinctively backed into the corner, but he did nothing to harm her. He just stared at her with those same curious eyes.

"Tarzan," she heard. A very pretty brunette woman with a very tiny physique came into the room, wearing something similar to what the man was wearing, but had another piece to cover what she needed covering. "I found some more fruit, and—" She stopped at the sight of the blonde girl in her home. Her eyes softened and she slowly came up behind the man. "It's alright. No one is going to hurt you."

Elsa stared at the two of them. Had this woman been taken by the man too?

"Tarzan, can you give us some time to talk, please?"

His name was Tarzan? What a peculiar name…

The man did not leave, but went to another part of the room.

"Miss, I know you must be very confused and perhaps frightened, but I can assure you that nothing is going to happen to you. Tarzan was just trying to help you, I'm sure."

"Well," Elsa started, finally finding her voice again. "He did stop a lion from attacking me."

The woman smiled. "See? You have nothing to fear. Tarzan is as gentle and kind as they come. My name is Jane. I'm his wife."

Elsa was a bit surprised to hear that, but honestly could see the love between them just from that small interaction. "I'm Elsa."

"That's a beautiful name," Jane smiled.

Elsa's eyes flashed with horror. "My sister! She's still out there somewhere!"

"I'll find her," Tarzan said suddenly.

"Please be careful with her!" Elsa called as he left the treehouse. This was all very confusing. What was she supposed to make of this?


	3. Saving Anna

Anna wasn't the least bit scared. Not yet, anyway. She had to admit she was lost, but she had no doubt that she would be found eventually. And Kristoff had taught her what to do to survive on her own anyway. Maybe not in the jungle, but the same principles applied. She was just loving this place. It was nothing like she'd ever experienced before. She was about ready to burst into another rendition of "For the First Time in Forever."

Suddenly, she brushed past a pointy plant and it grazed her arm.

"Ow!" she cried as she held her wound.

But she refused to let it ruin her mood and kept exploring the jungle. She wasn't worried until her vision started to go blurry and she felt light-headed. She tried to keep walking, but she was getting really woozy.

She finally fell down onto the ground and stared up at the trees that seemed to be reaching for her, trying to grab her.

Then she saw a blurred face looking down at her.

"Who are you?" she slurred.

"Don't worry. I am taking you to Elsa."

"Elsa…"

Anna felt the man pick her up bridal style and carry her away before everything went black.

Tarzan entered the treehouse with Anna in his arms, and placed her down on the bed.

"Anna?!" Elsa exclaimed as she ran to her sister's side. "What happened?"

"She was scratched by a poisonous plant. Its venom is making her sick," Tarzan answered.

"Will she be alright?"

"Yes." Tarzan took a leaf that had some kind of mixture on it, and proceeded to put it on Anna's wound. "This will help the cut heal and work the poison out."

Elsa looked at the mixture. "That has some of the items I came here for. I came here looking for certain herbs I need that only grow here. Could you take me to them? Once Anna is well, I mean?"

"Yes."

Anna's eyes slowly fluttered open. "Elsa?" she asked weakly.

"I'm here, Anna. Just rest. You're going to be okay."

Anna succumbed to unconsciousness once again as Elsa slowly stroked her hair. "She's burning up."

"It's just the effects of the poison. She will be okay."


	4. Secrets Revealed

Elsa never left Anna's side for the rest of the day and night. She wanted to find her bodyguard and tell him that they were okay, since he must've been incredibly worried by now about where the Queen and the Princess were. Tarzan told her that he could find him and let him know the situation. Elsa agreed because there was really nothing else she could do. She couldn't leave Anna alone here. If she ended up waking up, she would be freaked out at where she was and who she was with, but if Elsa was here, she could at least get her calmed down.

It was very late in the morning before Anna stirred in the bed. "Elsa?"

At the sound of Anna's voice, Elsa immediately bolted awake and ran to her sister's bedside.

"What happened?"

"You were infected by a poisonous plant."

"Where are we?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story. I was worried about you when I found out you were gone and went looking for you. I ended up getting attacked by a lion, but I was saved and brought here. Then you were found unconscious and brought here so we could take care of you."

"We?"

"Yes. Um, it turns out we are not the only people here. This is Tarzan, and his wife, Jane," Elsa introduced the couple standing nearby. "Tarzan's the one who saved both of us."

"Oh, well, thanks."

Tarzan just nodded at her.

Jane went to the other side of Anna. "Tarzan found you just in time. Had it been even a moment longer, we don't know what would've happened."

"I'm sorry I've caused so much trouble."

"It's alright, Anna," Elsa said. "Now, you need to rest. The poison still isn't completely out of your system."

Anna gave her a small smile and drifted back to sleep.

"Will it be much longer?" Elsa asked Jane.

"No, it should only be a few more hours before the poison is gone. She's going to be just fine."

Elsa looked at her sleeping sister, wishing they had never made this trip. She just hoped Kristoff was handling everything okay back in Arendelle.

"Perhaps until she is healed, you can tell us about yourself?" Jane said, trying to take her mind off the event at hand.

"I suppose." Elsa sat down opposite them and began her story. "I live in a country called Arendelle, and I am the Queen while Anna is the Princess."

"You're royalty?" Jane asked astounded.

"Yes, we are. But, there's one thing you should know, and I hope it won't make a difference now, especially with Anna poisoned." Elsa took a deep breath, and shot a small ice blast at a piece of fruit nearby, freezing it completely. She looked to the couples' faces, expecting them to be scared and to tell her to take her sister and leave them alone. But they just looked surprised, before Jane smiled kindly.

"That's incredible."

"You're not scared?"

"Of course not. We've had many people come and go here, and we've learned to expect the unexpected. Besides, you've been nothing but kind to us since you've come here. Have you had that all your life?"

"Yes. When Anna and I were children, we would sneak off to the ballroom and I would cover the floor in snow and we would play in it for hours. I ended up hurting her at one point and my parents decided that I should keep my powers a secret and try to control them by hiding them away. They kept me and Anna inside the castle for nearly fifteen years."

"They kept you concealed for so long?"

"They were just trying to protect me. They went away to sea for a two-week trip, but their ship was lost and they never returned."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"As a result, I became Queen of Arendelle, but my powers were revealed after I was angry at Anna for getting engaged to man named Hans she had just met that day. I ran away from the town and thought I would never go back. But Anna loved me enough to come after me. I was worried I would hurt her again, and I did. I put ice into her heart and nearly froze her solid. Hans captured me and told me Anna was dead and then tried to kill me. But Anna stopped him just before the ice inside her froze her body. Her selfless act of love caused her to thaw and Hans was sent back to his country. While Anna was coming to get me, she met a man named Kristoff and fell in love with him, and now they are getting married soon. He's looking after the kingdom while we're gone."

Jane listened to her whole story patiently, fascinated by it.

"And you?" Elsa prompted.

"Well, I came here with my father and our bodyguard, Mr. Clayton, to do research on the gorillas. I got separated and was attacked by an army of baboons. Tarzan saved me and though I was terrified of him at first, we slowly grew closer and closer until it was apparent there were feelings between us. But I felt I didn't belong in the jungle, but back in England. Then I realized my love for Tarzan and decided to stay here with him."

"That's so romantic," Elsa smiled.

Jane smiled back. "I'm sure you will find someone too." **(A/N: Like Jack Frost! :]]])**

Jane gave Elsa something to eat and it wasn't long before Anna awoke again.

"How are you feeling?" Elsa asked.

"Much better. I'm really hungry, though. I haven't eaten in, like, a day and a half."

"Of course," Jane said with a smile and she gave her some fresh fruit to eat.

Tarzan returned with news that he had found the guide, and though it took some convincing that he wasn't going to hurt him, he had explained the situation and told him the girls were safe.

"Anna, we should get going back. We've taken up enough of their time."

"Oh, no, please stay. It's getting dark, and it's dangerous to walk through the jungle at night," Jane answered.

"Well, I suppose one more night wouldn't hurt," Elsa said.

Jane took her aside. "Elsa, please, I insist you get some rest. You look exhausted and now that you know Anna's fine, you can get some sleep."

Elsa nodded wearily, the effects of her worried state about Anna finally taking their toll on her body.

Jane gave her a nice place and within minutes, the gentle sounds of the jungle lulled Elsa to a peaceful sleep.


	5. Family

Elsa awoke to Anna rambling to Jane and Tarzan about her life, and mostly about her and Kristoff. She stretched and stood up to join them.

"Morning, Elsa!" Anna said cheerily.

"Morning. Are you feeling better?"

"Yep! I'm as good as new!"

Elsa laughed warmly.

"Here is what you wanted," Tarzan said to her. He handed her jars of the herbs and plants Elsa had come for.

"Oh, thank you so much!"

Anna resumed her story about her fiancé. Elsa went about examining the objects in the tree house. For a couple who lived in the jungle, they certainly had used their limited resources well.

Then she came across a picture frame with two people and a baby in it. As she looked at the photo more closely, small snowflakes began to drift down around her.

"Anna."

Anna stopped talking and turned to her.

Elsa held the picture up. "Why is there a picture of our parents in here?"

Jane looked confused as she went over to her. "No, that's Tarzan's parents. See? That's him right there." She pointed to the baby.

Anna looked at the picture. "It _is _our mother and father. I recognize Mother's beautiful hair."

"And Father's eyes," Elsa added.

It was so silent in the treehouse, one could hear a pin drop. No one knew what to make of this revelation.

"Tarzan," Elsa asked, "how did you get here? Do you know?"

"My parents' ship sank and we were stranded here. They built this for us to live in."

"You said they were on a ship?" Anna asked.

"Yes."

"What happened to them?"

"They were killed by Sabor, the leopard."

Anna looked at her sister. "Elsa, what if…?"

"No," Elsa said firmly. "They were lost at sea when they got caught in a storm."

"Exactly. They were _lost _at sea. What if they ended up here?"

"Even if that were true, Mother wasn't pregnant."

"Maybe she was and she didn't know it…"

"That's impossible."

"Think about it. They were lost at sea. Maybe the ship didn't sink in the storm, but they got blown dramatically off course and ended up on an island. They could've spent weeks on the ship trying to find out where they were. Enough time to have a baby…"

Elsa didn't respond. There were no words.

"Tarzan," Anna said as she turned to him. "You're sure your parents were on a ship that crashed here? And this is them?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Jane asked.

"Because if that's true…" Elsa began. Tears began to form in her eyes. "Then that means that…" She paused, still in disbelief. "You're our…" Elsa just couldn't get the words out. It was too much to take in at one time. She turned to her sister. "Anna…we have a brother," she finally said. She turned back to the couple and whispered, "You're our brother."

Elsa's body shook with sobs at this newfound revelation. Tears formed in everyone's eyes as they realized Elsa was right. Anna and Elsa went up to Tarzan and hugged him tightly as he caressed the two girls in his embrace. Tears streamed down Elsa and Anna's cheeks. Not a single eye was dry in the treehouse.


	6. Returning Home

After everyone had finally composed themselves, they all sat around sharing stories. Elsa and Anna told Tarzan everything they could about the parents since he had been too young to remember. Tarzan in turn gave them some of the things they had left behind.

"I still can't believe this," Elsa remarked. "I guess I have to thank you, Anna. If you hadn't suggested this trip, we may have never found out we had a brother."

"You're welcome!" Anna squealed. "We're definitely going to have to come back now!"

"Of course you are both welcome here anytime," Jane smiled. "Hard to believe I have two sister-in-laws! But I couldn't have asked for better ones!"

Elsa and Anna smiled at their new family member. "Same goes for us," Anna replied.

"I wish we could stay longer, but it's a long trip ahead of us, and Kristoff can only handle the kingdom by himself for so long," Elsa said.

"We'll miss you," Jane said.

"And we'll miss you. Don't worry! We will come back as soon as we can! But right now, I have a country to rule."

"I'm quite honored to be related to royalty," Jane laughed.

Elsa smiled. "I'm honored that our brother chose such a wonderful wife. I wish the very best for you both. You have been wonderful hosts, even when you didn't know we were family."

The group trekked back to the beach where their bodyguard was waiting for them.

"There you are!" he called. "You both had me scared to death! Do you know what they would do to me if I lost the Queen and Princess?"

Elsa smiled pitifully. "My apologies. I didn't mean for this to happen. But…I'm certainly glad it did."

Elsa and Anna turned to the couple again.

"It was a pleasure to meet the both of you," Elsa said.

"And you, Your Majesty," Jane said with a small curtsy.

All four of them shared a tight hug. Then Tarzan hugged Elsa and Anna individually and Elsa placed a small kiss on Tarzan's cheek.

"Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome."

With tears in her eyes, Elsa said her good-byes and she and Anna boarded the small boat that would take them back to the ship.

"Who is that?" their bodyguard asked.

The two girls smiled at each other. "It's a really long story," Elsa said with a giggle.

She looked on as Tarzan and Jane became smaller and smaller in the distance.

"I love you…my brother," she whispered.

Back on the beach, Tarzan smiled at the three women. He couldn't have asked for a better family.


End file.
